The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component.
In a multilayer inductor, in a case in which the number of turns of an internal coil part is increased in order to implement a high inductance, a direct current (DC) resistance may be increased, such that a quality factor Q may be decreased.
Therefore, in order to decrease the DC resistance of the multilayer inductor, a parallel structure in which layers of internal coil patterns connected to external electrodes are connected in parallel with each other and the internal coil patterns having the common shapes are repeatedly formed in double layers, is used.
However, in a case in which the parallel structure as described above is used, via connections between layers may be inevitably increased.
Therefore, in accordance with the increase in the via connections in the multilayer inductor having the parallel structure, a quality factor Q may be decreased due to a resistance increase in a via connection portion. In a case in which the via connections are weak, an open defect may be caused.